


The Daily Grind

by AngelTalion



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTalion/pseuds/AngelTalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex in a cave with Sasuke & Naruto! </p><p>BETA'd</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Daily Grind

**Author's Note:**

> One of the more popular one shots I've written for the Naruto-fandom! And its been BETA'd.

Title: The Daily Grind

Author: Tali

Summary: Sex in a cave with Sasuke & Naruto

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Naruto or the people who own it. I am not making any money off of this fanfic. This story in no way represents canon.

 

WARNINGS: PWP; anal; cursing; fluff

 

This fic has NOW been BETA’d by my lovely beta Raiyn.

 

888

 

Leaning over Naruto licked the trail of a water droplet as it moved over Sasuke’s skin. The waterfall rushed behind them, drowning out their moans of pleasure. Sasuke tasted like nothing else Naruto had ever had in his mouth. For a man who never ate sweet things his skin was warm and salty-sweet. He grinned when Sasuke shivered as a tongue flicked over his nipple. On his knees now, Naruto’s hand moved up to pinch and pull at the other nipple, giving it rough treatment as the other received gentle love. Then he swapped, tormenting him and loving the way the raven’s breathing hitched.

 

Finally Naruto kissed his way down the flexing well-defined abdominals before undoing the closing on Sasuke’s black pants. One hand pressed down on the slim hip that bucked into the cool hand. Naruto wrapped fingers around Sasuke’s velveteen length, tugging it free. "Hrmmm, you have such a beautiful cock Sasuke." He swallowed before licking the pre-cum from the deep red tip. "And you taste so good." The purred words went right through the Uchiha, making his dick jump in anticipation.

 

"Stop talking and suck, Naruto." Sasuke growled, reaching up to take a fist full of golden locks and guiding that soft pink mouth over his throbbing member. "Ahhh… yes. God your mouth is so hot!"

 

Naruto worked his mouth over the deliciously hot cock, doing his best to get it sloppy wet, his hungry hole already clenching in anticipation. He allowed Sasuke to guide him for a few minutes before he took back over, going as far down as he could without gagging twice. Looking up he moaned at the dark half-lidded look on the Uchiha’s face. There was an expression on it, and it said everything filthy, dirty, and erotic all at once.

 

Pulling Naruto off his cock before he could cum, Sasuke pushed the blond onto his knees. "Fuck, look at you." He would never get enough of this sight; Naruto on his knees, ass in the air - hungry and desperate for him. Only he could gain submission from the Kyuubi container. He relished the power and was devastated by the trust the blond placed in him all at once. He kissed the small of Naruto’s back and shuddered as tanned fingers reached back, spreading the perfect globes apart to reveal an already lubed and winking pink hole for his black eyes. Chuckling, his voice low and deep like melted dark chocolate, "Naruto you wanton little slut. You got yourself all ready for me." His words made the tall blond quake in need and whine when two long slim fingers pushed inside the well used ring of muscle. He sought out the flaxen haired man’s prostate and gave a sigh of pleasure when Naruto cried out.

 

"Oh mother of FUCK FUCK YES!" Pushing his hips back, Naruto whimpered, gripping his cheeks tighter and spreading wide. "Damn it Uchiha FUCK me. Please please…" He was shivering in need now. There was no way he would last much longer and he couldn't help but need that beautifully thick cock inside his body. Feeling magnanimous as well as horny as fuck Sasuke gave into the pleas of the Jinchuriki, pushing forward as soon as his fingers were free. Both men moaned in pleasure.

 

Waiting a moment to allow the blond ninja to adjust, Sasuke slid out to the tip before hammering back home. He repeated his slow torturous movements over and over. Finally Naruto released himself and his hands fell to the earthen floor of the cave. "Sasuke st.. sto.. stop teasing. Fuck me Bastard!" The smirk across his beautiful face was nothing short of sinful. His hips snapped as they picked up tempo, the sound of flesh hitting sweaty slick flesh echoing with the waterfall off the stone walls. "Yes, yes ohh, fuck yes… harder uh harder Sasuke, I need it hard."

 

"You’re going to kill me Naruto." The Uchiha panted rocking faster pulling Naruto’s hips to rock in as he thrust forward slamming his cock in fast and hard. Naruto clawed at the dirt floor crying out in pleasure. "Take it… yes, fuck you look so beautiful taking my cock. You like it Naruto? You take it so well." The silken dirty words set Naruto off and he clenched hard around Sasuke.

 

Reaching around the tanned hip, Sasuke took Naruto’s hot weeping length in his hand and started stroking. "That’s it, oh yeah Naru… that’s it." He moaned as the muscles he was slamming in and out of clenched tight, the muscles holding him in their hot depths. Naruto spurted across the stone floor of the cave.

 

"NAHHH! Sasuke! SASUKE! YES… yes, oh yes." Whimpering as his screams died down he grunted, spent as Sasuke pounded jerkily in and out until he felt the fiery lash of Sasuke’s seed filling him.

 

They fell in a heap panting. Naruto was napping lightly in the afterglow of amazing sex when he felt Sasuke stand. He heard the whisper of clothes as the raven dressed. Nudging the blond man with the toe of his sandal Sasuke raised a brow at the irritated blue eyes that looked up at him. "Get up and get dressed. We’re late getting back and your advisor is going to bitch about it the rest of the day.”

 

Standing with muttered curses, Naruto dressed in his uniform and flamed jacket. "Shikamaru won’t bitch; that would be too troublesome." Bruised lips twisted up before leaning in to steal a kiss. "I’m Hokage, I should be able to create my own fucking hours." He groused.

"Well you can’t and neither can I. My boss is a slave driving asshole." Sasuke leaned on the wall watching Naruto. His eyes were smiling but his face showed no emotion.

 

Rolling his eyes, Naruto shook his head. "Oh WHAT-ever. You’re an ANBU captain. Your job is to keep me safe!"

 

"Which, Dobe, is a full time job in and of itself, as you are bound and determined to get in trouble." Sasuke pushed off the wall rolling his eyes. He slid his mask over his face and took off out of the waterfall curtain knowing Naruto would follow shortly.

 

Flying after the masked shinobi Naruto hollered. "Hey Bastard get back here! I’m not done yelling at you."

 

888

 

Original Notes:  
Pretty please with a cherry on top leave feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> Love to hear your thoughts, please feedback.


End file.
